To meet growing demands for scalable network environments, overlay network technologies have been implemented for network virtualization. For example, overlay networks, such as Virtual Extensible Local Area Networks (VXLANs), allow network administrators to expand a current physical network infrastructure by creating virtual networks over the physical network infrastructure. Solutions are needed for ensuring interoperability between evolving overlay technologies with existing overlay network deployments.